Hyper Lacrima
Hyper Lacrima (超魔水晶, ちょうラクリマ, Chou Rakurima) is a kind of Lacrima that possesses incredible amount of Ethernano charge that dwarfs any abnormally sized Lacrima or a host of Lacrima can produce. Due to the tenuous nature of creating such an object and the amount of time it takes normally to charge it, Hyper Lacrima are rare to find and harder to tap power from. Durable to a fault, if a Hyper Lacrima was to shatter, the explosion it would unleash would be devastating on a national level at a minimum. Origin Long ago, during the time before Zeref, Lacrima was the only known form of power sources for those who've yet to discover ordinary magical means to distribute it through the common man. Before the Magic Council united most of Ishgar under a treaty, many countries were intent on discovering new ways to gain the upperhand on the other, both militaristically and advancement through high tier magics. One such discovery was the Hyper Lacrima that which Iceberg had first conjurred into known existence. Unclear as to the exact methods of their creation, the Hyper Lacrima possessed enormous power some of which was fitted into state of the art weaponry of the time to deliver annihilation on scales many feared would cross across the world. Because of this fear, Hyper Lacrima was considered a threat by the bordering nation of Stella and covertly worked with the Sovereign of Seven in order to stop their individual use. Infiltrating the icy borders they siezed the factories at which these were being forged and sabotaged their manufacturing of these rare magic items. Unaware that most of these marble sized Lacrima were scattered to the wind or hidden within Iceberg's deepest frozen mountains, these items wouldn't be utilized for widespread use for the next half a millennia. Hyper Lacrima, as it stands, is the most powerful form of Lacrima known in the magic community and as such finding one is a feat in of itself let alone using one successfully. Their power yield and catastrophic effects cautioned about is legendary with only few capable of employing its godly stores of Ethernano. Anyone able would be considered a genius if not a prodigy for doing so at a moderately young age. Known types Hyper Lacrima come in many forms as do ordinary Lacrima. Depending on the source of its creation these Hyper Lacrima can become attuned to a particular element or be used in a way that depicts is creation. The charge of Ethernano and the time spent also greatly varies from creation to creation. If one was to spend a measly few years, the Hyper Lacrima would only retain a paltry fraction of the true potential its vessel could create. Star Lacrima The Star Lacrima is a particularly fascinating if not mythical gem that many have sought but never attained over the years of rumors spreading its creation. Having basked in the coalescing power of the heavens for over a century, the energy trapped within the Star Lacrima is speculated to be infinite given its origin of its Ethernano charge. Placed within the Astral Dial, it possessed limitless potential to manipulate space over a wide spectrum that could even travel pass the boundaries of the planet. Unknown of its true potential, the Star Lacrima is rumored to, if broken, to unleash a power on par with a Supernova though it is only on hypothesis of the energy it retains. Behind the scenes/Trivia *Hyper Lacrima was introduced in The Phoenix Saga as a new mythical item that was rare in use as well what powered the Black Brier's endgame magic item, the Astral Dial. Initially feared that if broken that it'd produce a catastrophic explosion enough to wipe out the entire solar system, an explosion caused by Wess Smith doused such fears as there was nary a scratch to the Lacrima unlike its item that turned to dust. The Star Lacrima remains in the possession of the Phoenix Guild currently and is unknown if the Magic Council will be informed of its presence. *Hyper Lacrima will be free to use to anyone who contacts the creator of this article ahead of time. Category:The Phoenix Saga Category:Elaine Lyte Category:Victor Alexander Category:Wess Smith Category:Noriko Hayate Category:Lacrima Category:Astral Dial